Tension and Relaxation
by Luna Driver
Summary: Max's a bit tense and a special someone helps him 'relax'. Warning: Mature Content


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Mature, Sexual Content and minor swearing.

Happy reading.

Max sighed and pushed himself away from his computer he had been working at. He glanced at the clock in the corner of the screen and let out another sigh. He'd been working on a English essay and had lost track of the time. The late time did have a benefit. Max would be able to take a nice bath before the rest of the team woke up. He wouldn't have to worry about Kai using all the hot water or Tyson chasing Kenny around the house.

The blonde made sure to save all his work before closing the program and getting up. He started to stretch but stopped suddenly as a pain shot through his neck and shoulders. Max frowned and rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way to the bathroom. As expected, the room was empty. Max sat down on the ledge on the right side of the room proceeded to remove his black sneakers. He stared at the sneakers for a moment, wondering why he wore black shoes, before setting them down on the floor against the ledge he was sitting against. Another quick pain in his neck delayed the removal of his socks, but once he got them off he folded them and placed them in the clothing basket he was seated next to.

He was careful when he was removing his shirt, trying to avoid causing himself any more pain. Once the shirt were folded and placed in the basket, he stood and opened his shorts. He let them fall to the floor, revealing the dark green briefs he wore. He picked up his shorts from the floor and once they were placed neatly in the basket with the rest of his clothes, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear then slid them off.

Max sighed as he dropped his folded underwear into the clothing basket. The boy stepped into the main bathroom area, closing the second door behind him. Quickly walking over to the tub, he turned the water to a comfortable temperature and waited for the bathtub to fill.

Max watched as the bathtub filled to the desired level. Max turned the water off and slipped into the warm water slowly. Pain shot through his neck again, causing the boy to wince as he settled back into a sitting position. He reached back to rub his neck gently, hoping the bath would make the pain go away.

The blonde sighed and closed his eyes, deciding to soak for a few moments before washing the dirt of his body. He must have drifted off slightly because he didn't hear the body that slid into the bath next to him even enter the room. His eyes shot open and he turned his head slowly to see just who had intruded upon his bath. He was met with a familiar grin.

"Heya, Max," Ray said with his usual enthusiasm.

Max was silent, trying to comprehend just what had brought Ray into the bathroom and into the tub with him.

"Ray…what're you doing?" Max asked slowly once he found his voice.

The yellow cat like eyes blinked twice before the smile returned. Ray dunked his head under the water for a moment; shaking some damp hairs out of his eyes once he surfaced.

"I'm taking a bath," he said. Max continued to stare at the teen, a realization reaching him. He looked down slowly and sure enough, Ray was naked. Ray was naked, he was naked, and they were both in the bathtub together. Max blushed and brought his knees up against his chest, his eyes shooting back up to look at Ray's face.

"Didn't you notice that I was in here already?"

"Yeah. I saw your clothes in the basket," Ray responded, causing Max to stare even more. Ray reached for the bottle of liquid soap sitting on the side of the tub and popped it open. Max watched as Ray poured some of the green substance into his hand and began to wash himself up, the blush on the boy's cheeks intensifying.

"Then why'd you come in here?" Max asked as he wrapped his arms around his knees and tried to pull them even closer to his chest. Ray stopped what he was doing and turned his head to look at Max. The Liger teen's eyes were filled with confusion for a moment as they looked up and down Max's body. When they met the blonde's crystal blue eyes again, they closed as Ray grinned.

"What's the matter, Max? We're both guys, not like either of us has anything the other hasn't seen before. Just thought I'd join you for a nice bath. We hardly ever get a chance for a bath that doesn't involve some chaos, and you looked like you could use some company," Ray responded, his tone changing mid sentence once more. His grin also changed from his standard goofy one to a more mischievous one. Max pulled on his legs even tighter as the blush spread on his face.

"Oh…okay," the younger one said. He looked away from his teammate, and blinked when the bottle of soap was held under his nose. He reached up and took it, glancing at Ray. The older teen winked and returned to washing himself. Max released his knees and brought a hand up to pour the soap into, but when he bent his neck to make sure he didn't miss, pain shot through it. It was a little more intense than the previous ones, and it caused him to gasp slightly. This caught Ray's attention and the teen abruptly stopped what he was doing to turn towards Max.

"You okay, Max?" he asked, obviously concerned. Max's brain was kind enough to remind him that Ray always was the most concerned with his safety. Whenever something happened during one of their matches, Ray's voice was the first and loudest he heard shouting over at the sidelines to see if he was okay. Ray was also the only one on the team to ever ask Max how he was or how his day was going aside from Tyson. Max smiled a little and looked towards his teammate.

"Yeah, it was just my neck. It's been bothering me a little," he said, wincing when his shoulders decided to join in the pain.

"I think I know why," Ray said with a nod. Max was a little surprised, but before he could respond, Ray continued. "You're too tense. You've been doing so much work around the house and I bet you haven't gotten a chance to relax in awhile."

Max shook his head, still in surprised silence. Ray gave him that same blush-inducing smile before going on again.

"I'll help you, come here," the black haired teen said. He didn't even give Max a chance to protest as he leaned against the far end of the tub and had pulled the boy between his legs, his chest facing the boy's back.

"Ray…" Max started to turn his head to look over his shoulder but his neck had other ideas, his shoulders sent their own opinion a moment later. Ray didn't answer, he just placed his hands on Max's shoulders and started to massage them slowly. Max gasped again, Ray's hands working some sort of magic. The younger boy heard a slight chuckle come from behind.

"See, just relax, Max," came as soon as the chuckle stopped. Max responded with a very slight nod. Ray pulled Max closer to him and continued to massage his teammate's neck and shoulders. Max closed his eyes and let himself enjoy Ray's treatment. For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were their breathing and the occasional faint gasp from Max. Ray leaned closer to Max and gave him a strange smile and the boy felt the blood beginning to fill his penis. Ray's face moving closer to Max's. The blonde shook his head while still staring at Ray. Ray moved closer, his lips almost touching Max. The boy blushed a deep red as his penis grew to full erection. Ray laughed a little, his hands moving from Max's shoulders to his chest.

"Look's like you've got problem there, Max. I can help with that, too," the older teen paused, letting his lips ghost across Max's ear. "Do you want me to help, Max?"

Ray slowly started rubbing Max's chest. The boy looked down at his hard length and then back up at his teammate. He let out a faint moan as Ray's fingers passed over his hardened nipples.

"Yes," Max responded, gasping when the raven-haired teen gently pinched one of his nipples. Ray smiled again and pulled Max against him tightly. Max felt something pressed against his back. He realized it must be Ray's erection and looked up at the teen, only to have his lips caught in a quick kiss.

"Just relax, this is gonna feel great," Ray said before spinning Max around and swooping in for another kiss. This time Max kissed back, moaning against Ray's mouth when their erections suddenly rubbed against one another. Ray used the opportunity to run his tongue around Max's lips before pushing into the boy's mouth. He let his tongue roam across the interior of the younger teen's mouth while slowly running his hands down his body. He gently squeezed the boy's ass when he reached it, earning another light moan and Max's tongue pushing back against his own.  
Ray squeezed Max's ass again before letting a hand wander between them. After a few seconds of searching, he found his target and closed his hand around it. He gave Max's length a few quick strokes, causing the boy to break the kiss and moan. Ray chuckled quietly, kissing Max's chin before moving to the boy's neck.

"R...Ray…" Max said before letting out a little whimper as Ray started to kiss, lick, and nibble up and down the blonde's neck as he slowly stroked the boy's cock. He gasped slightly when he felt the boy's hand wrap around his own stiff cock. Ray paused for a moment, enjoying a few strokes from the boy's hand before moving his mouth down to his collarbone.

Max gasped again as Ray applied just enough pressure with his teeth to leave a little mark. The boy's hand slid off of Ray's length as the older teen began to kiss and nibble down his body. Ray was enjoying the whimpers he was bringing out of the boy. When he reached one of the boy's nipples and ran his tongue over it, the young teen yelped. A moan quickly followed as Ray ran his lips across the Max's chest and gently bit on the other nipple.

As he released the nipple and continued down the young body, Ray spun them both around and lifted Max up. He set the boy down on the ledge next to the tub and continued his ministrations. He let his tongue dip into Max's navel before moving down to the soft pale blonde hairs above the boy's crotch. He rubbed his cheek against them and looked up at Max's face.

"Feeling good so far, Max?" he asked with a little laugh. The younger teen looked down slowly and nodded.

"Yeah," he breathed out. Ray flashed his mischievous grin again and took hold of the boy's cock again.

"It's about to get even better," he said and quickly licked up the underside of Max's shaft, taking the entire head into his mouth when he reached it. He ran his tongue around the slit at the top before applying some suction. Max moaned deeply and his head fell back. Max's hip snapped upward, trying to thrust further into the wonderful heat but Ray held his hips down. The blonde let out a whimper and fell back onto the ledge, just his legs dangling into the water.

Ray smiled slightly around the tip of Max's length and slowly began to take more of it into his mouth. Once his nose was resting in the blonde hairs at the base, he hummed slightly and then pulled up with a long suck. Max let out a groan, his fingers scrambling for something to hold on to on the ledge. Ray started to bob up and down Max's length slowly, flicking his tongue against the underside of the head when he reached the top. After a few moments he felt Max's fingers tangle into his hair.

Ray moved slowly, teasing Max with light suction. The boy tugged Ray's hair every so often as he whimpered and moaned from Ray's treatment. One of Ray's hands moved up to rub across Max's stomach while the other trailed fondled his balls before running a finger down to circle the boy's opening. He ran his finger over it and Max yelped.  
The blonde teen pulled off of Max's length, bringing a groan of protest out of the boy. Ray glanced around the tub area, looking for something. He grinned when he spotted a small bottle of Tyson's lotion. He grabbed it and took Max's cock into his mouth again. As Max was distracted by Ray's mouth, the raven-haired teen opened the bottle of lotion and poured some of it onto his fingers. After setting the bottle down on the edge of the tub, he began to spread the lotion over his fingers. Once they were coated to his liking, he twirled a finger around Max's opening before pushing it in. Max let out a gasp and his eyes shot open. He looked down at Ray, worry reflected in his eyes. Ray released Max's cock for a moment, and smiled at Max.

"Relax, it's going to be good," He said before swooping down and taking Max's entire length into his mouth and pulling up slowly. Max's head fell back again as Ray slowly pushed more of his finger into Max. Once it was in completely, he kept it still for a few moments before pulling it out pushing it back in slowly. Max stared to whimper slightly as Ray pushed a second finger in. The young teen let out a groan as Ray began to bob up and down his length again, slowly thrusting the two fingers into and out of him. Max couldn't believe any of this was happening. He kept trying to think of a reason why Ray was doing what he was, but the intense pleasure he was experiencing was pushing most other thoughts from his mind. When Ray began twisting and scissoring his fingers, Max's eyes snapped back open to stare at the bathroom ceiling. Ray was searching for something inside Max, and when the boy's hips snapped up with a startled yell, he knew he'd found it.

"Ray…please," Max almost whispered. Ray grinned again, licking around head of Max's cock slowly while rubbing the spot inside him. The older teen was enjoying the mewls and moans that he was bringing out of his young teammate, but enjoyed the silence he brought forth by adding a third finger just as much. He thrust the fingers into the boy's ass until he felt the boy was stretched enough. He pulled away and picked the bottle of lotion back up, moving up so he was looking into Max's eyes again. He was pleasantly surprised when the boy moved his head up to kiss Ray. When they broke apart, Ray pulled back and flashed his grin.

"This is gonna hurt a little at first, Max, but it'll get much better. You just have to remember to relax," he said, stealing another quick kiss before moving up onto the ledge with Max. He poured some of the lotion into the palm of his hand and used it to coat his own hard length. The older teen spread Max's legs further apart and moved between them, positioning the head of his cock against the younger teen's opening. He grasped the boy's hips and thrust forward.

The blonde teen let out a pained groan as Ray pushed into him. When the first few inches were inside the boy, Ray held still, giving the boy time to adjust. When he felt Max relax more, he pushed all the way in, letting out a moan of his own. He fought to remain still, not wanting to hurt Max, but the sight of the boy squirming beneath him making it more difficult. After a few moments, Max's crystal blue eyes locked on Ray's yellow ones.

"Ray…do… something. Something…please!" he almost cried. Ray flashed another grin, pulling out until only the head of his cock remained inside Max and thrusting back in. He leaned down as he began thrusting harder, capturing Max's lips in his own once more. When the kiss ended, Ray moved to nibble and kiss Max's neck again, the younger teen gripping his shoulders tightly.

They had gotten into a nice steady rhythm when Ray arched his back, his next thrust hitting Max's prostate, bringing a yell from the boy. Ray grinned against Max's neck, making sure that the rest of his thrusts hit the same spot. The thrusts continued until Ray felt his release approaching. He reached between himself and Max to grab the boy's cock once again. He began to stroke it in time with his thrusts and then moved to capture the black haired teen's lips once more.

Max was unable to hold back against the increased pleasure no matter how much he tried to. He didn't want it to end, but soon cried out into Ray's mouth, coating the teen's hand and both their stomachs with his cum. When Max came, his tight ass became even tighter around Ray's shaft. The raven-haired teen let out a strangled groan and gave one last deep thrust before filling Max with his release. Ray stopped himself from falling onto Max as his orgasm subsided and eased himself out of the younger teen. He slipped them both back into the water gently and pulled Max close to himself.

"So, how was that, Max? Fell relaxed now?" Ray asked, planting a quick kiss on the younger teen's forehead. Max drew closer to Ray, wrapping his arms around the older teen and nuzzling against his chest.

"Yeah…nice and relaxed," Max responded quietly. Ray grinned again and wrapped his arms around Max. For a few moments they sat silently in the water. Max turned his head to look up at Ray slowly.

"Ray?" he asked.

"What is it, Max?"

"We can do this again sometime, right?" he asked, his voice hopeful. Ray laughed a little, bending slightly and kissing Max before responding.

"Sure, anytime you want," he said, his trademark grin making a return. Max smiled and squeezed Ray tightly. "Now we'd better get cleaned up…the others might wonder where we are," Ray commented, holding the soap bottle up for Max to take. The blonde boy looked down at it and took it from Ray, happy to note that the pain had left his neck and shoulders.

End-

To let you all know this will be last story for a good long while…or maybe even the last one.


End file.
